Midnight pay-per-view
by HolHorse1999
Summary: A collection of stand alone nsfw persona stories featuring characters from both persona 3 and 4, feel free to request certain pairings.
1. KanNao

Kanji gently pushed her onto the bed, bending down to kiss her on the neck and leading a trail down her body. Kanji had never seriously considered his ideal partners body type but he figured that Naoto's body was perfect for him. He looked over her and examined her:her breasts were larger than one would assume from just looking at her but they were still perky, her hips were slight but still fairly wide, her face was cute as was the blush that was on it, her hair short and pretty, and he was absolutely sure her crotch was the most perfect one in the world. Her lips were slick witth readiness they parted slightly, ready to accept him, and her pubic hair was sparse but somewhat long, and a deep blue like her hair.

"Tatsumi-kun, you're embarassing me. Quit staring..." Naoto's blush deepened and Kanji's uncovered member bulged slightly in anticipation. He bent down and brushed his tongue on her labia, illicitating a short gasp from Naoto. Kanji looked up and took this as his sign to keep going, he prodded around to get another reaction before kissing her clitoris. "K-Tatsumi-kun, w-warn me before you-" She didn't bother finishing while he continued to plant kisses and gentle licks on her nether regions. "Tatsumi-kun, you can p-put it in already..." When things got hot and heavy Naoto defaulted to 'Tatsumi-kun', Kanji found it cute and tried his hardest to get her to cry out his first name.

"Not so fast, Naoto." Naoto looked up to see her beautiful boyfriend gently cradling his penis in her direction. "You need to do your part too." Kanji defaulted to a submissive role when they make love but Naoto enjoyed it quite a bit when he took a more dominant role as he did now. Naoto smiled, "My apologies Tatsumi-kun you're...technique has gotten better, it's quite...overwhelming." Kanji returned a smile, "Well...get started Nao-kun." Naoto blushed as she did whenever he used his pet name for her, but kept to the task at hand by taking his member in her hand and starting to lightly stroke. Kanji groaned slightly, Naoto squirmed, Kanji's groans were a huge turn-on and she had to resist the urge to touch herself as both her hands were busy handling Kanji's 'generous' member.

Naoto licked the head as Kanji groaned again, Naoto shuddered before taking Kanji's penis in her mouth. One hand finally freed she began to lightly rub her clit. Kanji began to lightly thrust and Naoto expected him to cum soon only for him to pull out suddenly. "Tatsumi-kun?" Naoto asked, surprised "I-I was about to blow and I didn't want to end things early..." Kanji and Naoto had been more active lately than usual and their love of foreplay had been making Kanji finish before they really got down to business. " I understand, it has been a bit...I-I've missed you being inside me Tatsumi-kun..." Naoto and Kanji both turned red and Kanji felt slightly light headed. "D-do you like it that much?" Kanji asked, he felt they enjoyed themselves quite a bit but wasn't sure that Naoto enjoyed it as much as he did "I'm often very embarassed during but...I like being filled with...you for lack of a b-better term..."

Kanji pulled Naoto to him and kissed her passionately, their tongues fought with each other during every moment before Kanji finally pulled away "I love you Tatsumi-kun." "I know you do Nao-kun." Kanji layed her back onto the bed. As he lined himself up with her entrance Naoto looked up at his body. His muscles, his thick member, his mound of black hair that led from his crotch and ended a little ways up his navel, in a lot of ways Kanji had many of the physical features one would describe as 'manly', Naoto liked manly men. Kanji gently pushed his way into her, Naoto gasped as she adjusted to his size, she loved the way he filled her. Kanji looked down on her and saw one of Naoto's rare smiles, before he could say anything she nodded and pushed on him with her hips. Kanji knew what she meant and pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in.

Kanji began to create a steady rythem and Naoto began to lose control, it was easy to make Naoto cum and she had already done so twice. "You're way too s-sensitive N-Nao-kun." "I don't care Kanji, keep going." she moaned, Naoto lost herself in moments like these and she began bucking her own hips wildly. "Shit I-I'm about to cum, I gotta pull out." Kanji stammered "No" Naoto wrapped her legs around Kanji's waist pulling him closer to her. Kanji had no time to react and let himself go inside her. "Kanji-kun yes...Yes!" Naoto grabbed Kanji's shoulders and pulled him into an extremely tight embrace as she felt his hips instinctually buck a few more times. "Nao-kun, why?" Kanji asked weakly, exhausted. "I've been on the pill...I wanted...to feel you inside of me." Naoto replied equally spent. "You-you sound...kinda kinky when you say it like that..." Kanji said surprised. He finally pulled out and saw his seed spill out of her. "No not yet stay inside..."Naoto complained weakly. "Sorry" Kanji said as he fell to her side. Naoto curled up to his chest "I love you Kanji." "I love you too Nao-kun." 


	2. ShinjiFuuka

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the positive responses! This story and the previous KanNao story were previously planned so starting next chapter I'll be getting into requests, I can't guarantee all requests will be taken but I will try and make sure to do the ones that I believe "deserve" a chapter. (be they unusual pairings that don't get a lot of stories or just ones that I like and/or find interesting) So without further ado let's get on with the story.

It wasn't often that the dorm was empty, usually at least one other person was there to stifle their desires, but not today. Fuuka and Shinjiro rushed up the stairs and into Fukka's room. Shinjiro ripped off his coat and shimmied out of his pants as quickly as possible; Fuuka, meanwhile, pulled of her dress and threw it to the floor where it settled into a crumpled heap with Shinjiro's clothes. They didn't like taking their time, especially when anyone could come back to the dorm at anytime, but they stood for awhile and admired each other: Shinjiro was left in just his boxers with his erection poking through, Fuuka stared at his member and his muscular frame while he stared, mesmerized, at her. Fuuka wore a light blue pair of boy shorts and a pale green bra, she clearly had planned for this to happen as little as he did, her breasts, though small, were beautifully perky and Shinjiro unconsciously licked his lips making Fukka blush. Shinjiro cut the tension by sweeping Fuuka off her feet, cradling her as he took her into a deep kiss.

"Shinjiro-senpai, put me down!" Fuuka said, giggling "Gladly." was all Shinjiro said before setting her onto her bed. Shinjiro pulled down his boxers as Fuuka slipped her underwear off. Shinjiro stood over her, holding his penis in front of her. Fuuka took hold of it without a word and began to stroke him. "Put it in your mouth, Fuuka-chan." Shinjiro commanded. Fuuka loved it when Shinjiro ordered her around and could already feel hersself starting to get wetter. She licked him from the base to the tip before taking him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down his shaft, as he placed his hand on the back of her head he forced her into a steady rythem. In an act of sensual retaliation Fuuka began to massage his balls, feeling Shinjiro tense up almost immediately, "Damn, Fuuka where did this come from?" Fuuka looked up and smiled as she kept fellating him. After almost a minute Shinjiro took his hand off her head and pulled away. "I guess I can't keep up with you today, baby."

Fuuka blushed in quiet pleasure at his pet name, "Then I'll give you time to catch up Shinjiro-senpai." Fuuka layed back on the bed and undid her bra, presenting her breasts to her boyfriend. "I thought I told you to cut that 'senpai' crap out." Shinjiro said as he took one of Fuuka's nipples into his mouth "Ah, I-I'm sorry Sh-Shinjiro-senpai-AI!" Shinjiro cut her apology short, giving a light bite to her nipple as punishment for her mistake. As he continued licking Fuuka's nipples he moved one of his hands to massage her free breast while the other moved down to attend to her attention hungry nethers. Fuuka squirmed with pleasure as her boyfriend continued his assault. "Shinjiro, I'm...I'm..." Fuuka squealed in pleasure as she orgasmed. Shinjiro took his mouth away from her breast and smiled, "Nipples still a bit sensitive, Fuuka-chan?" Shinjiro questioned. "It's been a while since we could mess around, and I don't usually masturbate." Fuuka answered, "So it's lack of experience?" Shinjiro jeered, "I just haven't lost any of my sensitivity." Fuuka argued, "Same thing." Shinjiro replied

Sitting down Shinjiro grabbed Fuuka by the waist and pulled her towards him, holding her slightly above him before lowering her onto his cock. "Ah, y-you sure do like this position don't you?" Fuuka teased, "It has two things going for it-" Shinjiro started as Fuuka began raising and lowering her hips "-I don't have to do any work and i get to hold this cute little ass you've got." Shinjiro continued before slapping Fuuka's butt. "H-hey!" Fuuka protested, before she could say anything else Shinjiro thrusted forward while pulling her hips down. Fuuka gasped as she drooped her head down on his shoulders while he began to thrust on his own. "G-give me some warning next time Shinjiro sen-PAI!" Fuuka yelped as Shinjiro slapped her butt again. "And miss out on all your cute little squeals?" Shinjiro laughed "Not funny..." Fuuka protested hugging his broad shoulders. As they continued their breath started getting more and more ragged while their hips began to move with more and more intensity. "Shinji, I'm so close." Fuuka moaned, as she bit down on his shoulder. "Me too Fuuka, I need to pull out." Shinjiro replied. Fuuka raised her hips as Shinjiro lowered his, sitting a little off Shinjiro's lap she began to rub her vagina's lips on Shinjiro's member. Looking down she admired his girth as it curved up like an exclamation mark to highlight the experience. "Damn Fuuka, you need to warn me before you start that sexy shit." Shinjiro's ending words trailed off in a light groan as he let loose onto her.

Fuuka panted, fingering herself and stroking Shinjiro's penis while the last of his semen shot out of him. "F-fuuka that was just too much for me." Shinjiro sighed before leaning in to kiss her. "I'm glad, Yukari's trick worked." Fuuka said as she pulled away from his passionate kiss. "Yukari, what? Wait did you tell her?" Shinjiro interrogated. "I didn't say it was you, but she knows I'm dating someone and she said that Minato really likes it when she grinds on him like that." Fuuka explained. "Wait Takeba and-...whatever, I don't really care." Shinjiro said as he held Fuuka in his arms. "Are you really so embarrassed of me that not even yukari can know we're dating?" Fuuka asked. "Embarrassed? Tch, you got it all wrong. I just don't wanna deal with a bunch of jealous punks cause I got a hold of you before them." Shinjiro said as he kissed her on the cheek. "That's really sweet Shinji-kun, if no one's comes back do you wanna go again in a little while?" Fuuka asked. "Have I ever told you that you're the perfect litle lady, Fuuka-chan?" Shinjiro asked in reply. Fuuka turned away blushing. "Aw come back here, Fuuks." Shinjiro said pulling her back for another kiss as she giggled.

*4 hours later*  
"Sorry we were all gone for so long, Mitsuru and Minato made us stay and help the Student Council" Akihiko said as the rest of SEES began entering the dorm. "you guys are lucky they forgot to e-mail y'all, we had to bust our asses workin'" Junpei said as he came in behind Akihiko. "Sucks to be you, I guess." Shinjiro said as he continued to stretch out on the couch. "I messaged you all but never got any replies." Fuuka said from behind her laptop screen. "Sorry, the rest of us were busy carrying Stupei's dead weight." Yukari replied, pushing Junpei out of the way. "It was pretty fun, sorry I forgot to message you all." Minato apologized sarcastically. "S'fine I prolly wouldn't have come anyways." Shinjiro replied. "Koro-chan!" Aigis called as she came in, Koromaru burst in from upstairs barking a greeting. Shinjiro broke out into a cold sweat, they had forgotten all about koromaru, had he heard something? "I don't mean to be rude Minato-senpai but did I really have to come too?" Ken asked "Call it familiarizing yourself with Gekoukan high, you'll be going there not too long from now." Minato replied with a smirk. "You could at least try to be sincere when you say that Minato-kun." Yukari chastised, Minato smacked her butt in response while no one else was looking. "What's that koro-chan, noises coming from Fuuka-chan's room? Shinjiro was in there too?" Aigis innocently questioned. Everyone went quiet and Yukari gasped in sudden realization. Shinjiro blushed lightly while Fuuka hid her face behind her laptop. Shinjiro could feel everyone's eyes on them while Koromaru yapped happily "Shitty mutt..." Shinjiro cursed under his breath.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you all liked this as much as my Kanji/Naoto chapter. I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow, but I'll probably do some non-request stories if i get a bolt of inspiration. I'll mention in advance that just like how each chapter is stand alone the character's interests and specific fetishes may not carry over from chapter to chapter. But anyways, see you next time


	3. YosukeChie

Chie wondered what she had done to deserve such a horndog of a boyfriend, whenever it got hot and heavy he'd start things so quickly that it sometimes left Chie flustered. "This is embarrassing Yosuke." Chie protested as her boyfriend felt up her chest from behind. "Sorry Chie but your room is so...you, it just gets me ready to go." Yosuke smirked as he pulled of his jacket. "Don't say something like that, weirdo!" Chie complained as she took off her own jacket. "Your tank top is so cute Chie-chan." Yosuke said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Adding 'chan' all of a sudden, you're making me blush Yosuke-kun, He-hey where do you think you're grabbing?" Chie yelped, feeling Yosuke grope her butt. "Well with such a shapely posterior, what do you expect me to do? And such form fitting spats too." Yosuke smirked "Y-Yosuke..." Chie blushed again, she hated it when she was playing the submissive part, but at the same time she loved the feeling of being so wanted.

"H-hey, what's this Chie-chan?" Yosuke asked pulling her arm up. "Huh, I-it's winter s-so I hadn't gotten around to sh-shaving is a-all. If you don't-" Chie stammered "Don't worry Chie, it may be weird but it looks...k-kinda cute...I guess..." Yosuke blushed. "Don't tell me you have a thing for this kinda thing yosuke." Chie teased, "N-no I mean, it's not like that." Yosuke stammered, he was off balance, Chie was in control now. She shut him up with a kiss before putting her hand on his crotch, "Tsk tsk, getting turned on by that of all things Yosuke-kun, a little bit of pit hair? For shame." Before yosuke could utter a protest Chie pulled off his shirt and pushed him to the ground. "Oh no" Yosuke chuckled, whenever he and Chie did the do it was always a battle for dominance, Chie had certainly won the battle but not the war. Chie pulled off her tank top before joining Yosuke on the ground and pulling him in for a kiss, they let their tongues battle it out as Chie stroked Yosuke's chest and he rubbed her breasts. "Aa-aah, Yosuke-kun~" Chie moaned as Yosuke pinched her nipples "Chie, a moan, how uncharacteristic." Yosuke teased as he continued to massage her breasts

"Sh-shut up Yosuke, you're such a dumbass..." Chie spouted, undoing Yosuke's jeans. "Don't get mad at me Chie, if you didn't want this then why didn't you wear a bra today?" Yosuke asked as he pulled his jeans off. "Because you dared me in exchange for free beef bowl, why aren't you wearing any underwear?" she shot back. "Not sure-" Yosuke said as he pointed his penis at her accusatorily, "-just doesn't feel right to keep this contained." Yosuke said with a self-indulgant smile. "You're right why contain something that's so small." Chie retaliated. "Madam you wound me, by the way, how does it feel knowing your boyfriend has bigger boobs than you?" Yosuke asked miming a groping motion in front of his chest. "Shut up and sit down." Chie said pushing Yosuke back to the ground. Chie pulled her socks off her feet and threw them at Yosuke's face. "Hey whaddaya think you're-" Yosuke was cut off by a slow and sensual stroking, "C'mon with your feet...?" Yosuke argued weakly, noticing the source of his pleasure. "I know you like it Yosuke, you suck at hiding your magazines." Chie taunted "Hey c'mon those're private!" before Yosuke's could argue anymore Chie began picking up speed even bending forward and licking his head as she stroked. Yosuke burst in Chie's face after a few minutes. "Jeez Yosuke, you could've given some warning." Chie nagged "What're you talking about it's a testament to your skill." Yosuke chuckled, Chie wiped Yosuke's cum from her face and licked it off her fingers.

"Ch-Chie..." Yosuke stammered "You really need to hide your magazines better, and blegh they're totally unrealistic this stuff is way too salty!" Chie complained. "Well that was fun, what do you want to do know?" Yosuke smiled. "That really isn't funny, Yosuke. I'm all worked up because of you!" Chie pulled off her skirt, leaving her in nothing but her spats. "Will you do the honors, Yosuke?" Chie asked pointing her legs towards him as he pulled them off. "Y'know if there's one thing I like more than that butt, it's your pretty pretty pussy, Chie-chan. And you didn't shave just like I asked." Yosuke smiled. "That's right, you did ask me not to shave my pubes, y'know I'm sensing a pattern here Yosuke." Chie teased. "H-hey it's a coincidence o-okay nothing more nothing less!" Yosuke protested. "I don't care-" Chie put her foot behind Yosuke's head and pulled it into her crotch. "-get to licking, lover boy." Yosuke loved giving head and proceeded with a great deal of gusto. Hearing Chie's tiny gasps encouraging him, he looked up to see her eyes shut, biting her lips, and blushing. 'Damn you're sexy Chie, and you don't even realize it.' Yosuke thought to himself. looking back down at his work he realized that Chie hadn't simply not shaven her pubic hair, she had shaved it into a cute little arrow. 'Fuck Chie, that's hot. Just marry me now.' Yosuke thought before proceeding to lick Chie's clitoris.

"Ohh-OH, Yosuke!" The effect was near immediate, Chie began roughly bucking her hips in the throes of an intense orgasm. Yosuke tried to raise his head only for Chie to wrap her legs around him. Yosuke decided to grin and bear it until Chie was done with her 'big O'. As Chie's orgasm ended her legs fell to Yosuke's sides as she panted. "Y'know I looked it up and most gals don't cum from just having their clit licked the once." Yosuke taunted. "Sh-shut up Yosuke, when you go to town on it like that of course I'd cum!" Chie argued, getting up. "Alright time for the main course!" Yosuke said with a little excitement. "Did you bring a condom?" Yosuke's excitement was cut short by Chie's question. "No, I have family over and this is the first time this week I've been free." Yosuke answered "Well then why didn't you get some on the way over here, idiot?" Chie questioned "From where? The only place on the way over is Junes! Y'know, the place my dad runs." Yosuke shuddered, "If I can evade some sort of embarrassing sex talk then I'll do anything in my power to do so." Yosuke continued. "And why are you ready to go so quickly anyways? I was hoping I'd have enough time to get at least get a snack before you get back to humping?" Chie asked. "Because my little cousin has to share a room with me this week! I'm super pent up, it's awful, and on top of that someone had to be miss Sexy and shave an arrow into their cooch, how's a guy supposed to get by, huh?"

Chie blushed a bit and looked down onto her crotch, "Do you really think it's sexy?". "Of course, it's you after all." Yosuke answered with the most serious expression Chie had ever seen him with. "I guess for you I can work something out." Chie said coyly "Really!?" Yosuke exclaimed, Chie could practically see his wagging tail with how excited he was. "Yeah..." Chie said as she turned around; Yosuke got up, a bit curious as to his girlfriend's intent. "You can use my thighs..." Chie told him with her back still turned. "What?" Yosuke didn't know what else to say "How many of my magazines did you read!?" Yosuke didn't know whether to feel betrayed or turned on, but settled for the latter. Chie smiled to herself, "A girl should know what her boy wants.". Yosuke moved in closer and put his member between her legs, Chie brought them together and felt her thighs press around him. Yosuke began to thrust, slowly at first, grabbing her boobs with each hand and kissing her neck. "Yosuke-kun that feels weird." Chie said weakly "Do you want me to stop?" he asked "No... You can keep going." "Aye aye captain." Yosuke whispered, Chie smiled, something about 'captain' felt right to her. Yosuke moved one of his hands down to Chie's crotch and began to rub her.

"Why're you so good at that, Yosuke-kun?" Chie asked, starting to breathe a little heavier. "A guy has to know how to please his lady." Yosuke answereed beginning to thrust harder and faster. "Are you almost there?" Chie asked after a moment "Y-yeah, guess I just can't last very long today." Yosuke apologized. "It's fine Yosuke-kun just close your eyes and concentrate on me." Chie said soothingly. "A l-little self-centered, huh?" Yosuke tut-tutted "You're doing it though aren't you?" Chie asked, "Of course, it's hard not to focus on that sexy voi-oice!" Yosuke jerked as he came. Chie couldn't help but note how much more he came this time. Reaching down she wiped some cum from the tip of Yosuke's penis and licked it off her fingertip, Chie didn't need Yosuke knowing that she secretly enjoyed his taste. "Damn Yosuke, you really came buckets this time." Chie jokingly chastised, "S-sorry Chie-chan." Yosuke apologized, panting. "I hope you know that you owe me for this one, I've got your jizz all over my thighs" Chie scolded "And what's that?" Yosuke asked, ready for anything. "Next time you have to do whatever I want us to do." Chie told him, laying on her bed. "Oh do I?" Yosuke asked, taking his place, laying beside his girl. "I guess I can live with that." Yosuke decided pulling Chie into his embrace. "What kind of things will I have to do?" Yosuke asked. "Well, I'll tell you this one in advance." Chie began to explain "You are to refer to me as Captain, and Captain only.". "Wait, what?" Yosuke asked "You already agreed Yosuke, no backing out of it now." Chie smiled "I don't want to get out of this I just want an explanation!"  
-They spent the rest of the afternoon arguing in each others embrace-

67 


	4. Yu-Yukiko

Today was a special day, it was the day that Yukiko would lose her virginity; she had been sure of it the minute Yu had asked her to go to his house after school. They had gone into his room almost immediately and began to make out and undress, then before they had realized it they were both completely nude. Yukiko put an arm over her breasts and covered her vagina with one hand, Yu meanwhile stood calmly as if being nude was a completely average occurance. "I suppose it'd only be fair to completely uncover myself, huh." Yukiko said quietly as she stared at the floor, too embarrassed to look at her boyfriend's naked body. "Take your time Yukiko-chan, I don't think we want to rush into this" Yu replied quietly taking a seat on his bed. "I-it's not that, but it's still embarrassing." Yukiko replied "Well let's take things slowly first." Yu suggested "I just..yo-you're penis is just, um...scary." Yukiko admitted "So you're intimidated?" Yu prodded "That's why I can't look at you right now, Yu-kun." Yukiko said with a slight nod "Yukiko look at me." Yu directed "I-I..." Yukiko stuttered "Trust me." Yu added. Yukiko had no choice now, she trusted Yu completely and hoped he'd have a solution for her. She moved her gaze onto her naked boyfriend and forced herself to take in everything, his broad shoulders, his slim but appealing abs, his solitary patch of pubic hair, silver like the rest of his hair, and lastly his penis, large, intimidating, girthy. "Yu-kun-" Yukiko started uneasily before Yu brought a single finger to his lips. Next he lowered his hand to his crotch slowly, purposefully, and flicked his erect member letting it wobble back and forth. "Snrk, heh hee hee aha-AHAHA-HA-" Yukiko lost herself in a fit of laughter and fell to the floor. Yu joined in and began to chuckle along with her, "I-It's like a-a-a spring, or-or-or a-a-a I don't even know!" Yukiko managed to get out between laughs. "Not so scary now, huh?" Yu asked "No," Yukiko replied as she got ahold of herself, "Looking at it now it's kinda cute." Yukiko admitted with a blush. "Well I suppose that's preferable to scary." Yu agreed, not sure on how he should feel about his penis being 'cute'. Yukiko grabbed ahold of Yu's penis and shook it up and down lightly "Pleased to meet you Penis-kun, i'm-I'm-" And without finishing Yukiko fell into another laughing fit. "H-hey now Penis-kun is where I draw the line, hey!" Yu protested as Yukiko tried to gain control of herself again.

After a few more minutes of relapsing into occasional laughter Yukiko was calmed down enough to finally engage in a sex act with her boyfriend. "A-are you sure about this Yukiko-chan?" Yu asked "Now you're getting cold feet?" Yukiko asked positioning herself ontop of Yu's face before bending forward to greet Yu's member. "No it's just, we're getting right to it. I thought you'd prefer at least some foreplay." Yu explained. "This is foreplay Yu-kun, besides losing your virginity is a serious deal for us girls, I figure I should have some say in how we proceed." Yukiko argued. Without waiting for Yu's response she pressed her crotch into his face and waited until she felt him begin to lick her labia and other unmentionables. "Ooooh, Yu-kun that feels sooo good." Yukiko moaned before turning her attention towards Yu's erection. It really was kind of cute, she hadn't lied about that. It looked like a cute little worm with a cuddly little blanket that she had to peel back, she couldn't fathom why she had been so intimidated by it just minutes prior. Taking it in her hand she pulled down a little before pulling back up, Yu's penis twitched encouragingly, she began stroking it while her dutiful boyfriend toiled beneath her crotch.

Up and down, up and down Yukiko started to produce a rythem before taking her hand off all together. Yu groaned in protest, "Don't like that do we?" yukiko teased, yu groaned an agreement. Yukiko looked at Yu's penis quizzingly before licking it's head and gaining another groan from Yu, this time of pleasure rather than protest. Yukiko swirled her tongue around the head before licking up and down the shaft. Yu began to groan with increasing intensity as she went on, Yukiko began pressing her hips down to coincide with each downward lick; all leading up to Yukiko pulling her head away from Yu's cock. Yu groaned another protest, thrusting his hips slightly, "Sorry Yu-kun but you don't get off until I do." Yukiko taunted. Yu grabbed Yukiko's hips and forced them down onto his face, pleasuring her with renewed gusto. "Oh, now you want t-to pick it u-up." Yukiko's voice was starting to shake and Yu was fairly sure what that meant, and sure enough Yukiko began grinding on Yu's face as her first ever orgasm was unleashed. Yukiko panted and panted for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for her body to stop shaking before getting off Yu's face and falling to the floor. "Yukiko-chan, was it good?" yu asked as he licked his lips. "Y-yes that was my first, um, well y'know, and it was...Fantastic." Yukiko answered still panting.

Yu pulled a box of condoms from under his bed, opening it and pulling one out. "I hope you're not too tired Yukiko-chan, you've gotten off and now it's my turn." Yukiko looked up as Yu peeled a condom over his penis, putting a hand on both breasts to hide her nipples, Yukiko spread her legs to await her precious Penis-kun. Yu paused for a second looking over Yukiko's seductive pose, "Do I look sexy?" Yukiko asked "You always do." Yu replied taking both of her hands in his before entering her womanhood. Yukiko gasped in shock as Yu slowly entered her "Does it hurt?" Yu asked gazing into her eyes, "N-no, well a little bit but you can keep going." Yukiko answered as she blushed under his intense stare. Yu slowly thrusted in and out pulling it almost all the way out initially before slowly moving back in. "F-faster." Yukiko ordered, wrapping her legs around his waist to ensure he stayed inside throughout. "Y-yes Yukiko-san." Yu replied as he began to pick up speed. Yukiko blushed at such his unusual response but held him close to her breast and closed her eyes as her man filled her insides. One-two one-two, Yu kept a steady rythem as he pumped in and out of her, before long Yukiko could feel her second orgasm creeping on and figured Yu wasn't very far from finishing either.

"Yukiko-chan, I'm almost there!" Yu exclaimed winded but pressing onwards. "Me too Yu-kun, keep going just don't stop!" Yukiko shouted biting Yu's neck to keep from screaming any louder. Before he knew it Yu was releasing all the sperm yukiko had made him build up by teasing him and then some, Yukiko moaned into Yu's neck as her orgasm began to reach it's peak. "Y-Yukiko!" "Yu-kun!" They called out as their pleasure coalesced. "Yu-kun, that was amazing." Yukiko exclaimed through ragged breaths. "Only because it was you." Yu replied, pulling out of her and nuzzling his face in her breasts. "H-Hey, Yu-kun!" Yukiko yelped in surprise. "Sorry, but I hadn't gotten a chance to do anything with these perfect boobs of yours since we started." Yu related. Yukiko's only response was to hold his face in her chest as she struggled to regain her breath. Yukiko wished that this moment they shared together would never end.


	5. Minato-Yukari

Minato said there were cameras inside the dorm rooms, it sounded like her boyfriend was a little paranoid to Yukari but not doing it in the dorm eliminated the problem of their dorm mates realizing something was up so she didn't protest. However, their alternatives were just about as appealing. Yukari refused to go to a love hotel; even if her lowest moment was with her boyfriend she didn't want to revisit the memory. The solution was simple, as far as Minato was concerned, the school. Yukari though found the idea less than appealing. "Look, I have music club. You have archery. We can meet up afterwards." He said with a nonchalant shrug. "As if, the school closes almost immediately afterwards and the gate closes." Yukari whispered harshly, they had to finish this talk quickly before lunch period ended. "And we can't hop a little fence?" Minato questioned with a wry smile. Yukari glared at him, "You're right, you'll be way too sore for that." Minato laughed. Yukari stomped on his foot "No, that's not it. What if a teacher sees us or something?" she inquired. "If we can give shadows the run around then I think we can give some old fart the slip too." Minato theorised, hopping up and down on his good foot in discomfort. Yukari sighed, "Maybe you're right, I must be going crazy to agree to such a dumb plan.". "Or maybe you're succumbing to your inner slut?" Minato suggested reaching for her chest. Yukari slapped his hand, "Don't even dare, we're still in school. And you KNOW how much I hate that word." Yukari reprimanded, "Yes ma'am." Minato gloomily agreed as he rubbed his injured hand.

"This is stupid, this is stupid, did I mention to you how stupid this is?" Yukari asked agitatedly as they ascended the staircase. "What's so stupid?" Minato asked sarcastically. "That I even agreed to do this." Yukari began, "And where are we going for this anyways?" Yukari asked. Honestly she was extremely excited, butterflies in her stomach and all that, but she had gotten a little sore after Archery and her excitement led to a less than impressive day of practice. "The roof." Minato explained as they climbed the last step and he opened the door. "Romantic, huh?" he asked as he closed the door behind them, "Not really..." Yukari answered. So far this was shaping up to be pretty disappointing, but the thought of her dead pan and closed off boyfriend at least trying to be romantic made her heart skip a beat. "Well-" Minato said, turning around to kiss Yukari and take hold of her hands "-with a girl as amazing as you, I wanted it to be memorable at least." he said with a rare smile. Yukari blushed and darted her eyes to the ground turning her head away as well, "Stop joking around." she chastised. Makoto cupped her chin and directed her face back to his and stole another kiss "Who's joking?" he asked, still smiling. Yukari blushed even more, her knees shook, and she quivered in a place she didn't even know you could quiver at. "I-I..." She started, before Makoto silenced her, placing his finger at her lips, "You don't have to say anything" he assured her.

Makoto kneeled in front of her and shimmied off her skirt, revealing her panties. "I love the way you look in your kneesocks." Minato informed her, "T-that's what you have to say?" Yukari stammered. "Oh you want me to mention these cute pink briefs?" Minato asked with a chuckle. "N-no!" Yukari insisted, "Well they're quite nice for your information. And look at that, they're practically soaked, I thought better of you Takeba." Minato teased. "W-well I'm glad you like them at least." Yukari gulped. Minato pulled off her briefs, slowly revealing, first: a cute, orderly and trimmed bush, and second: her moistened vagina. Her panties joined her skirt, in a pile around her ankles, as Minato planted his face into his girlfriend's waiting crotch. "Ah, M-minato-kun, you're re-really good at this." Yukari complimented as she dampened even more now that her pussy had external stimuli. "I...looked up...how to...on the internet..." Minato said between licks. "Uh-huh..." Yukari answered, as her head leaned back on the door behind her. It seemed to Minato that she was really enjoying herself, which as far as he was concerned, was the only thing that mattered. Minato kept going and going, exploring up to her clitoris every now and then, until he thought his tongue was starting to go numb; luckily Yukari was almost done. "Mmmm...MMmmmm...MMMM, Minato-kun I'm...I'm..." Yukari let her hips do the rest of the talking, holding her hand on the back of Minato's head to keep it in place as she thrust her hips into his face in a fit of pleasure. Yukari fell to her knees feeling spent. Makoto got up and stretched before kneeling down to help out Yukari

"You okay, Yukari-chan?" he asked. "Y-yeah." she answered as she panted. "Good, cause we have more to do." he smiled as he reached down and slowly pulled off one of Yukari's sock. "What're you d-doing?" Yukari asked bringing her head up slightly to see her boyfriend gently examining her naked leg and foot. "You have very pretty feet, Yukari-chan." he complimented with his typical emotionless monotone. "Why do you fixate on the wierdest things?" she asked wiggling her toes for him as she asked. "Don't worry I don't want to do your feet or anything weird like that, just appreciating something pretty." Minato explained turning his attention to her. "W-well why'd you go and say that? Now I'm worried you want to do something to my feet!" she exclaimed. "Nah-" he said as he moved forward and kissed her. "There's something much prettier in front of me." There was that weird dead pan Minato charm again, Yukari's crotch began to moisten for a second time as she pulled his hand to it. "Yeah, but this pretty thing is aching for some more attention." she explained as she carresed his cheek with her other hand. Minato began to take off his pants as he gazed fixatedly at Yukari using his hand to masturbate. "I-I understand yukari-chan..." he said disconnectedly as pulled off his boxer briefs.

Minato positioned himself in front of her vagina and lined himself up to her entrance, pushing himself inside with ease. He heard Yukari moan and looked up to see her unbuttoning her shirt. "What're you doing?" Minato asked puzzled "I thought you might want to see my boobs." yukari explained shyly as she slipped her shirt off her shoulders leaving only her bra. "Why?" Minato asked, Yukari sighed "My boyfriend is more interested in my feet then my breasts, then again they aren't that big..." Yukari said with a sad touch of realization. "Don't worry." Minato said, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra, "That just means they're more sensitive." Yukari pulled off her bra, "I'm guessing you learned that on the internet too." she speculated, Minato averted his gaze with a small smile. "Maybe I did, but I picked this up too." he said before bending over to lick her nipples. Yukari squealed in newfound pleasure, but before she could comment on his surprising ability he began to thrust inside of her, catching the words in her throat. It took all of Yukari's concentration to say, "You-you're so good Minato-kun, I love you so much!" Yukari shouted to the sky, bucking her hips in time with his. 'I could get addicted to this.' Yukari thought to herself as she lost herself in pleasure, 'Maybe I am a slut, but I'm his slut and his only.' Yukari didn't have time to question this odd train of thought before Minato's hips began to lose their rythem. Without time to question Minato pulled out and stroked himself furiously before finishing on Yukari's breasts.

"Aw man, look at this mess..." Yukari began as the lack of constant stimuli unclouded her mind. "I was sooo close too..." She continued, lowering her hands to her crotch in order to make up for the precious seconds of lost time. "S-sorry..." Minato apologized, blushing. Yukari realized what she had said and retracted her hand along with her statement. "I-I didn't mean it like that I just didn't want it to end, w-why did you pull out?" She asked "I wasn't wearing a condom, I didn't want to risk you getting pregnant." Minato explained as the last bit of semen dribbled from his penis. "Oh yeah, I forgot. But, I mean, if it was you I wouldn't have minded so much." She blushed at her own fowardness. "Really?" he asked with a slight smile. "Well, no not really, I can't get pregnant in highschool." she clarified, "But, I'm going to start taking the pill." She wiped some of Minato's sperm off of her chest, putting it between her fingers and inspecting it closely. "I-I kind of want to feel this stuff inside of me." she said, Minato grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace as he drew her into a deep kiss. They stayed like that for a while before gathering their clothes and opening the door. Or they would have, had someone not locked it while they were busy screwing around on the roof.

"I was afraid of this!" Yukari shouted as she stomped her foot on the ground repeatedly. "Don't worry, I'll E-mail someone." Makoto said as he pulled out his phone. "And what do you think they'll say when they find out we were hanging out past school hours on the roof?" Yukari questioned "Would you rather, we stay here all night and through the Dark Hour?" he pointed out, "Besides, I'm contacting Mitsuru, unless you think you're girlfriend has loose lips." he taunted. "WHAT did you say?" Yukari demanded "All right in hindsight the words, 'loose-lips' and 'girlfriend' weren't ideal considering we just did it, but I assure you it was unintentional." Minato informed her. "You're really lucky I can never tell if you're being sarcastic or not." Yukari said in a huff. Mitsuru arrived about 20 minutes later and led them out, as she did so she whispered to Yukari, "So how was your first time?" she asked. Yukari gave a quick glance to Minato in front of her to check if he was listening, "Amazing, I've never felt like that before." she gushed. Mitsuru chuckled "Tres bien, I know Akihiko and I had a very special first time. But, we least didn't need Shinjiro to pick us up or anything like that." Mitsuru teased. Yukari blushed before rushing forward to join Minato and wrapping her arm around his. Mitsuru chuckled to herself in knowing satisfaction.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if I miss any capitalization, my shift key is being problematic for some reason. In other news, who knew writing smut could turn your mind around on a pairing? Yosuke and Chie, Yu and yukiko, and now Minato and Yukari? Will wonders never cease! Speaking of characters I am refering to Yu and Minato by these names as I prefer them to Souji and Makoto respectively, if this bothers you I'm sorry, but I'm sure there will be far more smut involving other characters so I don't think the MCs will be showing up super often anyways. Speaking of other characters, I'm going to focus on a few scenarios I've come up with myself before returning to your requests. it's been very fun so far and i look forward to more requests as time goes on. just so you don't request for a pairing that I'm already planning on doing over this short break from requests, the pairing are: Yosuke/Yukiko, Junpei/fuuka, and Minato/Aigis. Leave plenty of reviews, so I know how I'm doing and what you'd like to see in the future. I'll try to keep my updates daily, Peace


	6. Aigis-Minato

Minato woke up to a slight shaking of his shoulder, blinking the sleep out of his eyes he slowly got up to see who had awoken him. "Aigis, what're you doing here. What time is it anyways." Minato questioned his cute robot girlfriend as she sat beside his bed. "1:30, I believed that if I conducted my experiment at this time it'd be unlikely for anyone to intrude." Aigis stated matter of factly. "Yeah? Well what's this experiment thing about?" Minato asked. "We've become quite close, you and I." Aigis began, "And as a result we've for all intents and purposes began dating." "Uh-huh-" Minato yawned and wiped his eyes to wake up more for his robotic girlfriend's 'experiment'. "So naturally, I've wanted to...Engage you physically for some time now." Minato was now very awake, and he sat up (as did his little friend) to hear the rest of what Aigis had to say. "Sadly, I cannot truly feel things such as lust or sexual pleasure. Furthermore, despite my best efforts to find a compromise, with no Vagina, I am unable to have sex with you." Aigis lamented. Before Minato could mention the various other forms of sex he knew of Aigis continued. "However by looking through your search history I believe I have found a solution." Minato was conflicted about this, on one hand the girl he loved had looked through his search history, on the other hand his very attractive girlfriend had looked through his searh history to find a way to sexually gratify him. "You are, I believe the term is, bisexual, Minato-kun?" Minato's cheeks flushed a hot pink. "I...uh...Y-yes, I am." Minato admitted weakly. "I'm sorry to say that while I don't appear to have the qualities you enjoy in men, I do, I'm proud to admit, exemplify the traits you seek in a woman." Minato thought he could see Aigis almost blush at the last statement.

"S-so what's this experiment?" Minato asked, a little wary. "This." Aigis stood up now and revealed a large and lubricated purple dildo fastened to her crotch. "A-aigis!" Minato yelped in shock. "Shh..." Aigis put a finger to her lips. "As I understand it Minato, you are a bottom. And even with woman you'd prefer a submissive role." Aigis stated with a slight smile. Minato lamely shook his head 'yes' as he stared at Aigis' 'equipment'. "Fuuka was kind enough to listen to my plight and help provide this solution." Aigis said, grasping her newly attached member. Minato continued to stare before licking his lips. "Aigis, may I suck your cock?" Minato forced out after a few seconds of stunned silence. "I'm quite familiar with the act of fellatio but as I said I am unable to feel sexual satisfaction, Minato-kun." Aigis looked a little sad about this unfortunate fact before perking back up and asking, "Would you like for me to perform the act of fellatio on you?" Aigis asked 'she'll have to work on her dirty talk.' Minato thought to himself. "N-nevermind." Minato answered as he slipped his pajama pants off, "Can you fuck me?" he asked shyly as he spread his legs out.

Aigis looked down at the dildo Fuuka had ordered for her and back at Minato. "Yes, I believe I am quite capable of that." Aigis stated proudly as she moved toward her boyfriend. Moving the dildo to Minato's anus, she pushed it in. offering some initial resistance before slipping in. Minato moaned and wrapped his legs around Aigis' hips. "I see, I remember this position from your history." Aigis said nervously. She seemed to have gotten quite nervous over following through with her experiment. "Aigis." Minato called to get her attention, "I love you...you can start moving now." Aigis looked a little embarrassed by this but smiled. "Yes, I believe I should." Aigis began to thrust into Minato, slowly at first but, building in intensity. Aigis made sure to record every moment into the deepest, most sentimental, part of her memory; she never wanted to forget a moment of Minato's soft moans or his cute blush. She looked at every part of him as if she was seeing it for the first time, and for some parts of him this was the case, his slight frame and shocking blue hair, his beautiful eyes and his warm hands that were now wrapped in hers. Finally she looked down onto his crotch, his penis was approximately 7 inches long, Aigis estimated, and had foreskin which was already partially pulled back by his erection. "Oh, my apologies. I've neglected the most important part." Aigis said as she reached down to stroke his penis. She slowly pulled his foreskin back before pulling it back up and continued to stroke it in this manner.

"Ah, Aigis! It feels too good." Minato moaned as Aigis smiled. "Though the anus is also an erogenous zone, I'm embarrassed that I forgot this one." Aigis said before bending down to kiss him. "Hold on Aigis." Minato said before opening his legs back up and having Aigis pull out. Aigis looked on curiously as Minato got on his hands and knees with his back pointed to her. "Okay do it now." Minato directed. Aigis entered again in this new position and was quite pleased to hear Minato moan immediately as she entered again. "It can go deeper this way." Minato informed Aigis as she continued to pump. Bending over Minato's back she reached around to continue stroking his penis. D-does this feel good to you Minato-kun?" Aigis asked. "Y-yes, so goood..." Minato moaned as he panted. Aigis continued to pump steadily faster as Minato's soft moans grew louder and louder. "Fuck, Aigis I'm gonna cum." Minato exclaimed as Aigis continued to pick up speed. Aigis reached her other hand around as Minato ejaculated into it. Sitting there for a second, Aigis began to pull out, "No, Aigis. Can you stay inside for a little while longer?" Minato asked. "Yes, gladly." Aigis informed sliding back in all the way. Aigis brought the hand that Minato had ejaculated in back to her and began to lick it up. "W-what are you doing, Aigis?" Minato asked looking around his shoulder. "Memorizing this taste, I don't want to forget a single thing about this night. The night I made love to you." Aigis answered. Minato blushed, "You can pull out now, Aigis." Aigis did as told and Minato collapsed into a sweaty panting mess on his bed. "I love you Aigis, remember that." he said as he limply tried to put his pajamas back on. "I would never forget that Minato-kun." Aigis assured him, "You're my one and only, my beloved." Minato smiled and began to drift back to sleep as Aigis kept watch.

Author's note: Hoo boy, this is quite a bit different from the previous chapters. I've never written any gay smut and wanted to ease into it somewhat with this story centered around butt-stuff. I'm not blind, this being a Persona fic, at some point I'm sure someone would request a Shinjiro/Akihiko or Yosuke/Yu fic so think of this as practice for those and any yuri stories you may ask for, as this story did somewhat involve toys. If this was some strange straight pegging masterwork or completely atrocious and unsexy then please let me know so I can impprove. I promise to return the typical straight stuff after this until requested otherwise. Peace 


	7. Junpei-Fuuka

"Are you sure no one's around?" Junpei asked suspiciously. "According to Lucia no one's here, even Koromaru's gone with the others to the Summer festival." Fuuka told Junpei as she sat beside him on the couch. "So...you know what that means..." she said as she crept her hand up along his thighs. "Yeah, when the cats are away the mice will play." Junpei chuckled as he pulled Fuuka's hand further up his thigh. "So forward today..." Fuuka tut-tutted. "How's that any different from usual?" Junpei asked with a goofy smile. "I suppose it's not." Fuuka relented as she unzipped his pants, "Whoah, and I'm the one being forward. We're not going to do it in here are we?" Junpei asked as Fukka began to pull his pants off. "Why not? No one's here; it'll be our dirty little secret." Fuuka assured as she pulled down her panties. "You're not going to take off the rest of your clothes?" Junpei asked curiously "It'd be a pain to take off my whole dress just to put it back on afterwards, not to mention I'd be completely naked if someone came in." Fuuka explained as she pulled Junpei's erect penis from his boxers. "I suppose that makes sense...Hey if you're worried enough to take precautions then why not just play it safe and do this in one of our rooms?" Junpei queried. "Don't you think it's funner with a bit of danger?" Fuuka asked as she sat over him and began to line up his penis with her entrance. "Damn Fuuka, you're kinda scaring me." Junpei commented as she finally lined their parts up with each other. "Well don't chicken out Junpei-kun. I only date certified badasses." Fuuka informed as she plunged Junpei's member into her vagina.

"Man, you're so asserive when we fuck Fuuka-cha. It turns me on." Junpei said with a devious smile as he began to thrust his hips. "Slow down Junpei, we have plenty of time." Fuuka told him, "Do you really want to give them that much time to walk in on us?" Junpei asked as he began to slow his thrusts. "What did I just say about danger, Junpei-kun?" Fuuka asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're a dangerous type of girl Fuuka-chan." Junpei mentioned as he placed his hands onto Fuuka's hips. "Just like that, Junpei-kun." Fuuka encouraged as she layed her head onto his shoulder, "Yeah yeah, I know how yu like it." Junpei replied confidantly as he massaged her hips. Junpei kept going at an almost infuriatingly slow pace, he enjoyed his intercourse fast and intense. That said he didn't mind so much if it meant he and Fuuka could stay together for a bit longer. "Junpei, do you like my boobs?" Fuuka asked out of the blue, Junpei unconsciously thrust forward with a bit more intensity before he answered her, "Y-yeah they're great, all cute and sensitive." Junpei answered with conviction. "That's nice considering I like what you do to them Junpei-kun." Fuuka replied as she took off dress. "H-hey what happened to 'it being a pain'?" Junpei stammered, "Shh, don't worry." Fuuka soothed as she pressed one of her breasts into Junpei's face. Junpei licked her nipple and began to massage the other with his hand.

Fuuka moaned lightly as she rubbed her clitoris, beginning to move her body with Junpei's; pressing down as he thrusted inwards. "Damn Fuuka, the way you move this body should be outlawed." Junpei groaned with pleasure. Fuuka pushed his mouth back onto her left breast and continued, any moment he wasn't focusing on her right now was wasted as far as she was concerned. Fuuka could feel her orgasm coming on and began to move faster and harder, no longer paying attention to Junpei's own rythem. Having learned his lesson about speaking when he could be sucking her teat, and so he kept his mouth on Fuuka and just tried his best to match her frantic pace. "Oh Junpei-kun, I'm cumMING!" Fuuka cried out pressing Junpei's face into her chest. Junpei furiously pumped his hips as he started to cum, himself. Fuuka pressed her hips downwards as waves of pleasure swept over her. "Junpei-kun..." Fuuka said contently as she slid off of Junpei's shaft. Fuuka took her seat beside Junpei before noticing his fluids leaking out of her. "Ah! We need to get some paper towels before the others get back!" Fuuka exclaimed as she got up. "Hey wait shouldn't you put your clothes back on before you start waddling around naked?" Junpei pointed out. "Eep, you're right! What'd we do with my dress? Or my panties!?" She yelped as sh crawled around the floor looking for her outfit. "It's funny how quickly you go from one personality to another Fuuka." Junpei chuckled. "Junpei this is serious you need to help me. Oh, what were we thinking, doing it in the main room?" Fuuka asked. "Oh, er, yeah hold on." Junpei said as he pulled his pants back on and frantically buckled it. For who's usually so reserved, fuuka could be quite the handful. 


	8. Yosuke-Yukiko

"Are you sure no one will walk in on us?" Yukiko asked as Yosuke put his hand up her shirt. "Yeah, no one uses this break room on account of the busted AC, and it's so far away from all the departments that it's just inconvenient all around." Yosuke assured as he unzipped his pants. "That's another thing, it's so cold in here Yosuke-kun." Yukiko complained as she pulled off her skirt. Yosuke noticed a slight humming sound, "Hey, Yuki what's that-" Yosuke stopped himself "Oh yeah, that's right. You wanted something to spice things up." Yosuke recalled as he looked at her soaked panties. Yosuke pulled off her underwear and with it a vibrating bullet fell to the ground. As it rattled on the ground Yosuke bent down to turn it off, "I don't recall setting it this high, don't tell me...you turned it to the highest setting?" Yosuke needled. "You set it too low." Yukiko pouted, "And class was really boring today.". "Well we'll need to make this quick before I have to start my shift." Yosuke informed as he pulled out his penis. "Quick? I held a vibrator in my cooch all day for something quick?" Yukiko protested. "What, that's my fault? This was all your idea Yukiko. You think I want to screw at my work?" Yosuke asked as he slid his member into Yukiko.

"Doesn't seem to be stopping you now." Yukiko teased as she wrapped her arms around him and tried to wrap her legs around his hips as well. "H-hey what the-" Yosuke sputtered as he began to stumble, "Hold me up against the wall, Yosuke-kun." Yukiko directed. "Easier said than done. You're really heavy Yukiko-chan." Yosuke related as he placed her against the wall and struggled to keep her there as he thrusted. "W-well maybe you're just not very strong Yosuke-kun." Yukiko fired back in annoyance. "Well you could have a point there." Yosuke agreed, "B-but I can't keep up with this." Yosuke continued. "We haven't done it in a while, you'll be finished quickly." Yukiko said with a smile. "Quickly? I thought you didn't want something quick." Yosuke protested "Just give me this Yosuke-kun, I'll make it up to you later." Yukiko promised as she tightened her grip. Yosuke's knees started to shake, he struggled to keep his rythem as Yukiko leaned forward, "I could dress up as a maid next time, or we could do it at the Inn. We could fuck in the hotsprings..." Yukiko whispered in his ear, her breath feeling very hot in the cold room. "T-the inn..." Yosuke whispered to himself. Envisioning Yukiko in a maid uniform and having sex at the inn was enough to give Yosuke his second wind.

"That's the spirit Yosuke-kun!" Yukiko praised as Yosuke began to thrust harder and faster. "Was it the maid thing? All that lace, and the stockings...OH, Y-yosuke..." Yosuke's thrusts began to slow but he put more force into them. Yosuke's forehead started to bead with sweat as he kept going, holding Yukiko to the wall as he thrusted into her harder and harder. Yukiko could tell her boyfriend was close, "You're so cute when you're about to blow, Yosuke-kun." Yukiko loved Yosuke's almost pained expression as he neared his climax. His pretty brown eyes were half closed as he continued his thrusts in his own little world. "Today's a safe day Yosuke-kun, go ahead!" with a few more hard thrusts Yosuke finally lost control and came inside of Yukiko. Yukiko's toes curled as she felt Yosuke's sperm flood into her, it felt cozily warm inside of the cold break room. Yosuke fell to the ground in a sweaty mess, "Dammit, my shift starts in a couple of minutes; and look at me, I'm all sweaty." Yosuke lamented. Yukiko kissed him on the cheek, "I'll leave you to that." she said, hugging him close one last time before pushing him off of her. Picking up her panties and skirt she started to get dressed as Yosuke continued to grumble. Yukiko slipped her vibrator into her purse as she stood up, "Ooh, I'm leaking." Yukiko uttered in surprise as she noticed Yosuke's sperm sliding down her thigh.

Yosuke zipped his pants back up and struggled to catch a whiff of himself to see if he was at all smelly. "Shit, this is going to be a mess." Yosuke worried as Yukiko wiped the sperm off of herself with a paper towel. "Here's some deoderant." Yukiko handed him a small pink stick of deoderant as she adjusted her clothing. "Strawberries?" Yosuke complained as he took it from her. "Beggers can't be choosers." Yukiko notified as she kissed him. "I love you, I'll look into that maid uniform for you." Yukiko told him as she left the break room. "Love you too..." Yosuke whimpered as he applied her deoderant. "You beg to be fucked in Junes and that I stick a vibrator in you all day, and then leave me with barely a goodbye." Yosuke reflected to himself. "You're just too cruel to me, Yukiko-chan." he said with a slight smile. His girlfriend could be a bit of a handful sometimes, that was for sure.  



	9. Comfort

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyo, I hope you all liked the last couple of chapters but now I'll be going back to your submissions, I've decided that from now on I'll be giving the chapters names and if I want to have a story take place within the same universe then I'll label it a part two or three or what have you. In fact this chapter will be the first in a trilogy of pairings I felt could share a story thread. Without further ado, enjoy the story.

Naoto used to dread the idea of sex, it was the ultimate proof that she was born a woman and not a man, but he made it wonderful. He laid her onto his bed and she spread her legs. Before she met him such a position would've embarrassed Naoto Shirogane but now it jusy felt like an extension of her trust in him. Yu placed his head between her legs and began to pleasure her. Naoto gripped Yu's sheets and her toes curled the minute his tongue touched her. Naoto blushed as she began to moan, Yu paid attention to every part of her womanhood licking her labia as he rubbed her clitoris. Naoto couldn't control herself as her moans began to become louder, she turned her head and bit into Yu's pillow to keep from making too much noise as he started to really get into it. Yu began to lick her clitoris while he thrusted his fingers into her, Naoto gasped sharply and began to buck her hips as she edged closer and closer to her orgasm. "Narukami-kun, I'm cumming!" She exclaimed, slightly pulling her hips away. Yu grabbed her thighs and pulled her in and continued to pleasure her to the best of his abilities. Naoto moaned intensely as she reached her climax, "Narukami-kun, that was...N-narukami-kun, s-so soon?" Yu had continued to pleasure her with barely a pause, and so quickly after her first orgasm, Naoto could already feel a second coming on. "Naru-Narukami!" Yu couldn't help but pleasure his girlfriend as much as possible, all her little reactions and gasps and moans drove him crazy. He continued to press Naoto closer to her orgasm until she couldn't hold it in anymore. Naoto's second orgasm was even more intense than the first leaving her almost exhausted.

Yu gave Naoto a minute to recuperate before moving back in for a third time. "No narukami-kun, your turn is long overdue." she told him with a very serious expression, anytime they made love he'd try to pamper her at the cost of his own sexual gratification and it at times annoyed her. "Maybe you're right." Yu said a little reluctantly as he sat beside her and opened his legs for her. Naoto sat up and held his firm member in her hand. Naoto thought sometimes that she might have some type of penis envy, she loved every aspect of them, especially Yu's, and loved being filled by one. She slowly stroked Yu's penis up and down as she took in every detail of it, it's shape, it's generous length, and it's undeniable girth. But, Naoto enjoyed hearing Yu's soft groans as she started to pick up speed more than anything else. Bending down to lick him between strokes, Naoto blushed as he began to thrust his hips and shove his member into her face. As she began to get more intense Yu put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Let's take a little break, I-I'm about to cum." Yu looked into Naoto's eyes with his typical sincerity and frankness but a light blush on his cheeks gave away how close he really was. Naoto could only nod in agreement as she returned his gaze, Yu lifted her chin and kissed her. Naoto's tongue was busy fighting her boyfriends as they fell onto the bed together, this was Naoto's favorite part, feeling Yu's strong arms wrap around her and fill her with such a feeling of loving and being loved.

Naoto felt Yu's lightly calloused hands go down her back and grasp her butt and gave a small yelp in surprise as Yu gave her a light squeeze. Naoto rubbed his broad shoulders and felt his manhood poke her in a nice reminder of his attraction. All the while their tongues continued to fight against each other, stopping only occasionally to take a breath and prepare for another round. Yu broke up their struggle prematurely before moving on to her breasts. Naoto was very sensitive over her breast size but the way Yu fawned over them made Naoto feel a bit proud of them. Yu took his hands away from Naoto's butt and began to lightly massage her bust, and lightly sucked on one of her nipples. Naoto squirmed as he continued his assault, "Your boobs are amazing, Naoto-chan." Yu informed as he continued to massage and caress them to Naoto's growing pleasure. "Narukami-kun, I can't take it anymore. Please, I want it inside." Naoto announced grabbing ahold of his member as it hung down stiffly. Yu nodded and reached to his desk to grab a condom.

Naoto closed her eyes as she waited for Yu to make the plunge. "MMMmmm..." Naoto moaned as Yu pushed himself through, Naoto could feel Yu's thickness within her as it widened her entrance. Yu pulled his penis back out before pushing in again, each time making Naoto gasp as he plunged into her anew. Yu began to make a steady pattern of entrance and exit while Naoto continued to moan and squirm. As he began to put more force into his thrusts he admired Naoto's bust as it bounced to his rythem, Naoto looked up at her boyfriend's intense gaze on her and her admirable assets and blushed as she looked down at his lightly chiseled chest. Yu pulled out before giving Naoto a command, "Turn over." Yu rarely commanded Naoto during sex but when he did she couldn't refuse. She turned over and got on her hands and knees. Yu wasted no time thrusting back in, Naoto's knees shook as he entered her again and she gave an appreciative moan. Yu bent over and grabbed one of her breasts as they rapidly bounced, placing his other hand between her legs to massage her clitoris. This was when Naoto began to lose control, she shivered as another orgasm swept over her but Yu showed no signs of stopping. He continued to move in and out, in and out even as her climax overtook her, Naoto bucked her hips in a fervor wanting to feel Yu as deep inside of her as possible. "Y-yu, Yu-kun...I-I'm there, I'm coming!" Naoto exclaimed as Yu pulled her up to his chest, "M-me too, Naoto-chan, I-I love you." Yu began to thrust faster and faster as his climax built up

"I love you too, Yu-kun." Naoto reciprocated as Yu finally came. They fell onto the bed into a panting mess, arms wrapped around each other as they gave each other time to catch their breath. Naoto nuzzled into Yu's chest as he hugged her close, he was so tall, at least compared to her, and it made her feel so safe whenever he comforted her. "I love you, Narukami-kun." Naoto confided, "I love you too, Shirogane-kun." he teased as he hugged her tighter and they drifted off to sleep.


	10. Comfort chapter 2

Yukiko had been devastated, Yu had chosen Naoto and not her. It felt like she had been stabbed, but as much as it hurt her it had hurt Kanji even more. For a few days he had been inconsolable, it was only natural that the two of them would reach out to each other for comfort. As time went on though, comfort and understanfing had become something more. They were crying together, laughing together, just plain experiencing things in a new light and with each other. It was only natural that their mutual comfort in each other would become a slightly more intimate type of comfort as time wore on.

The Inn was near empty today and no one would question if Yukiko and Kanji spent some alone time, after all their families had an extremely close business partnership, not to mention they were personal friends. The hotsprings were empty today, as was almost the rest of the inn, and Yukiko and Kanji were busy. Kanji sat up, dangling his feet in the water, as Yukiko stayed in the spring and handled his bulging member. Kanji squirmed at her touch, it was so cute that he could be so sensitive to the slightest contact. "Y-yukiko-senpai, give me a turn." If Kanji and yukiko had one problem in their sex life it was that both really enjoyed giving oral sex, but were a bit less fond of receiving it. "mm-mm" Yukiko answered in the negative, continuing to bob her head up and down, one of her hands massaged kanji's balls while the other was busy dealing with Yukiko's own nether regions.

Yukiko looked up at Kanji and took him in for what he was, perfect. It was true, she had no idea how she had never noticed his sex appeal until she got over Yu. He had big manly muscles, broad shoulders, a sexy rugged face, and that little scar of his drove her crazy. Add in his natural black hair and Kanji really was Yukiko's ideal man when you got down to it. "That's it." Kanji grunted as he pushed her head away from him, "Ah, Kanji!" Yukiko scoffed in annoyance. Kanji pulled Yukiko out of the water like a mere doll and sat her down besides him. "S'my turn." Kanji declared before spreading her legs. Kanji put his head between her thighs and got to work.

"K-kanji, this one doesn't count, I was already really close." Yukiko informed as she pushed his face deeper into her crotch. "Yeah, yeah...Heard it all before..." Kanji retorted between licks. Sure enough as Yukiko had already related, she had been close and was orgasming pretty soon after Kanji started. "MMM...MMM...Kanji-kun!" Yukiko wrapped her legs around Kanji's head to ensure he didn't pull away before she was done with him, Kanji luckily did not disappoint and continued pleasuring her well through her orgasm. "W-well how does that one rate exactly?" Kanji asked with a cocky grin. Yukiko answered by kicking him into the water of the hot spring.

"Th-the Hell was that for!?" Kanji demanded. Before he could get an answer Yukiko jumped in after him, giggling, wrapping her arms around him as she splashed in. Yukiko kissed Kanji before he could give anymore complaints, kissing her sweet innocent Kanji-kun always turned him into putty. "H-hey tha-that's not cool, senpai." Kanji gave a weak protest as he blushed and set Yukiko down inside the hot spring. "Come on Kanji-kun, don't you want to give my boobies some attention?" Yukiko asked as she pressed her breasts together. Kanji sighed, "Y-yeah, yeah I do." he admitted as Yukiko turned around. Grabbing her from behind, Kanji fondled her fairly sizable breasts while his erection pressed against Yukiko's backside. "Mmmm...You're so good at that Kanji-kun. I could let you do that for hours." Yukiko purred as she let Kanji have his way with her bust. "As if you could stop me." Kanji taunted as he bent down to kiss her neck.

"Damn, you're pretty good at that too..." Yukiko rarely cursed but as she felt Kanji's hot breath on her ear and he kissed all along her neck it felt appropriate. Yukiko briefly got her head out of the clouds and squirmed out of Kanji's arms before pushing him to the hot spring wall. "Hey, what's this about Yukiko-senpai?" Kanji questioned. "Shh, just close your eyes, Kanji-kun." Yukiko instructed, and as he did just that she inspected his erect nipple before popping it into her mouth. "T-the hell?" Kanji yelped in surprise. Yukiko responded by continuing to orally stimulate her boyfriend's tit. "T-that kinda feels alright, Yukilo-senpai." Kanji admitted as he started to close his eyes again. 'I should know, you do it to me all the time.' Yukiko thought to herself as she inspected her boyfriends confusedly pleasured expression.

Kanji started to reach down to stroke himself before Yukiko grabbed his hand, "No, Kanji." Yukiko chastised as she raised herself over his penis. Yukiko slowly lowered herself to make sure she got him inside of her, the water making it difficult to tell where exactly it was. Finally Yukiko felt Kanji's member enter her, Yukiko sighed with pleasure as she got to the main event. She started to raise and lower her hips while Kanji grabbed her hips to help her maintain her psoition as she placed her hands on his shoulders and continued her up and down motion. Yukiko loved Kanji's penis, both it's size and shape, it was definately larger than average and it was curved lovingly upwards to reach into her. "You like that?" Kanji asked with a smirk. Yukiko nodded before pressing his face inbetween her breasts and increasing her speed.

Kanji started to thrust up to meet her as she lowered her hips, eliciting a pleasent moan from Yukiko to tell him he was doing a good job. Kanji thrusted upwards every now and then to keep Yukiko on her toes, but the more he thrusted the closer he edged onwards to his climax. Kanji, however, knew a few tricks to make sure he didn't cum alone. Kanji reached up and began to tickle Yukiko's underarms, evoking the desired response as she started to laugh. "Snrk, AhaHaHa, K-Kanji that's not f-fair!" Yukiko cried foul as she began to lose the rythem she had been building up. "You gettin' close Yukiko-senpai?" Kanji needled, "N-no, I-hee hee hee, I'm h-holding up, snrk, fine!" Yukiko struggled to supress her laughter, but Kanji knew better. Her pussy was beginning to tighten and he figured she was at least starting to climax. Kanji continued to thrust as his own climax came to him, "Yukiko-chan, I love you!" he exclaimed as he came inside of her. "Mmmmmm, Kanji-kun, I love you too." she moaned as her own orgasm came to an end.

They sat there for a while as they basked in what they had done. "Fuck, I love you Yukiko-senpai. I'm not just saying that either, I really do." Kanji assured as he and Yukiko peered into each other's eyes. "I know that Kanji-kun, I love you too. I'm glad we found each other." She related as she slid off of Kanji's penis and started to soak besides him. "Yeah, if it hadn't had been for you I don't know what I'd have done after Naoto and senpai-" kanji stopped himself before he could finish, "-You know you're not my second choice right?" Kanji asked. Yukiko was caught off guard and had to collect herself before responding, "Of course I do, I got over Yu-kun a long time ago. You're the only man for me, Kanji-kun." Yukiko infomred as she wrapped her arms around Kanji's chest. "Yeah, you're the only gal for me, Yukiko-sespai." Kanji agreed as he kissed her on the forehead.


	11. Comfort chapter 3

Rise bucked her hips forward as Marie rubbed her vibrating dildo up and down her vagina; with both her hands and feet tied up it was about the only thing Rise could do. "No struggling." Marie warned as she pressed the vibrator down slightly harder on her clitoris. Rise moaned harshly, "I-I'd n-never." Rise agreed, however she struggled against her bindings involuntarily in pleasure. Marie gave her a dirty look and began to push the vibrator into Rise. Rise's moans intensified and she continued to move agianst her constraints uncontrollably; this was Marie's favorite part, seeing Rise struggle against her.

Marie leaned forward and kissed Rise's nipple, Rise squirmed, wanting to push her away but unable to do so. "You're so cute when you struggle, but for future reference, Don't." Marie pinched her nipple and took in Rise's shrill squeak. Marie wanted to see more of Rise's beautiful desperate face yet, as always, she would have to punish her for revealing it. "You're too mean Marie-chan." Rise argued, as much as she liked to protest, she secretly loved to be teased and dominated. Marie hushed her with a kiss on the lips, "I don't care right now." she expressed in a sultry tone. Rise shivered, feeling Marie's breath on her ear.

Marie pushed the dildo all the way into Rise, hearing Rise's breath hitch turned Marie on. "Ma-Marie~!" Rise called out. Marie pressed her body onto Rise's similairly naked body, with her hand between Rise's legs, and continued to penetrate her. "How do you like these?" Marie asked, using her free hand to hold one of her breasts. Marie knew Rise had a thing for breasts, as long as they were bigger than Rise's own she was all over them. "Aah, you know I love your boobs..." Rise moaned into Marie's ear, "If you can sing their praises then you can suck them." Marie pushed her breast into Rise's face, and she lapped it up eagerly.

"Doesn't it embarrass you to have such small boobs, Rise-chan?" Marie asked with a cruel smile. Rise blushed hotly as Marie increased her penetrative rate and pinched her tit. "Fuck, you're good at this Rise-chan." Marie smiled as Rise put more effort into pleasuring her girlfriend's breast. "Cumming already, we really need to work on your mettle." Marie chastised as Rise's bucking hips became more forceful. Rise's mouth left Marie's tit as her orgasm came to a moaning climax. Marie's hand left the vibrator as it slipped out on it's own; Marie placed her hands above her breasts coyly, "Hmm hm hm-" she chuckled, "-You're so indecent when you cum." Marie tut-tutted, "As if you're any better!" Rise protested.

Marie quieted her by pushing her crotch into Rise's face. Rise wasted no time to get started as her tongue rubbed all around the inside of Marie's vagina, penetrating it as deeply as possible. Marie had forgotten how good Rise was at oral, and almost immediately moaned as she bent over. Rise smiled slightly, she was the one bound but it seemed that Marie was the one who needed to be retrained. "Mmmmm, I love your tongue." Marie admitted as she moved her hips forward and back, "What was that?" Rise asked with a smirk. "Sh-shut up and keep licking me." Marie blushed and pressed her hips back onto Rises's face with a frown. Rise continued to please her girlfriend as she lapped her up until Marie began to cum.

"Shit, I'm about to MMmmmmm~" Marie held Rise's head down as she pressed herself onto her and released on her face. Marie panted lightly in satisfaction as she began to remove Rise's bindings, starting with her feet, she untied the ropes as she rubbed Rise's inner thigh. Rise was exhausted, Marie enjoyed teasing her too much and as enjoyable as it was it was tiring. After Marie had finished untying Rise's arms she threw them around Marie, "What the...you're so embarrassing." Marie blushed as Rise fondled her chest, "And you say I'm cute when I'm flustered, I mean look at those little cheeks." Rise teased. "Shut up!" Marie commanded as she covered her face, "Aw, don't cover them." Rise complained. As usual, Marie's shyness got the best of her after sex and Rise showered her with affection to prod her reactions. They ended their sexual escapade in the usual place and in the usual way: on the floor in a naked heap of cuddling affection.

"Who needs men, really?" Rise questioned. "You're right." Marie agreed, "We have everything we need in each other." Marie pulled Rise closer and held her tighter. "Marie-chan, I love you too." Rise told her as she nuzzled into her chest. "That's not what I said!" Marie protested, "No, but it's what you meant." Rise explained, Marie looked away as she blushed, "Yeah, maybe you're right." she admitted. "Aww, I knew you had it in you Marie-chan! Look at you being all lovey-dovey." Marie blushed even more as Rise groped her all over. "S-stop talking, I'm done, the mood is ruined." Marie argued as she tried to escape the perverted clutches of her girlfriend. Rise's grandma ignored the noise coming from upstairs as usual, however Rise wanted to sow her wild oats was none of her business she just wished she wouldn't so it during business hours.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you liked the final chapter of comfort, it was really fun to plan and write (Not gonna lie it was kind of an excuse to do a Kanji/Yukiko chapter), and I'll be doing a short duology focusing on Junpei next time. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, real life has been getting in the way but I'll still try to keep new content coming as regularly as possible.


	12. Magician's love

Junpei planted light kisses up and down her pale neck and held her close to him, she gasped in light surprise as she stretched out her neck to give him better access. Junpei continued to shower her with her due affection eventually eliciting a response. "J-junpei-kun, what is this about?" Chidori questioned as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder and held her tighter still. "What do you mean what is this about? You almost died, I thought you had. I don't want to lose you again, but if I have to then I'll make sure you kow how I feel." Junpei kissed her. "Junpei stop." Chidori had not raised her voice but had articulated herslef with enough force to command his attention. "I-I-I'm sorry, I guess I was moving too fast. I just love you so much and we almost lost you." junpei began to explain, Chidori put a finger to his lips. "I don't mind if you wish to take me Junpei, in fact I welcome it." Chidori began with a smile, "But please slow down."

Junpei nodded, "Y-yeah, I just love you so much..." he hugged her and she hugged back, back when she was in the hospital this was the most intimate their contact could be, it made her feel safe. "Give me a moment to get undressed." she said as they finally exited their embrace, "I thought we were taking things slow?" Junpei questioned. "Just because we're nude doesn't mean we're not taking things slow, I want to be used to your body and you mine." she answered as she stood up. Junpei followed her off the bed and turned away from her, "Let's not do it in front of each other, it'll be more like a surprise that way." junpei suggested, really it was so he could work up the courage to reveal himself, "Sure." was all Chidori replied. Junpei began to undress, ripping his jacket off before unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the ground. Next, he slipped out of his shoes and hobbled on each foot to remove his socks. Finally, he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, he looked over himself before finally, carefully, slipping off his boxer shorts and allowing his member to spring out of it.

Junpei took a deep breath, "Ready?" he asked in building anticipation, "Yes." Chidori answered plainly. They both turned around and observed the other. Junpei was a little surprised Chidori could have removed her entire dress, including her stockings and whatever you called those things she puts in her hair, in the time it took him to fumble about with his own clothes. He started at eye level and moved down, her breasts were of modest size, with the shocking pink of her nipples contrasting her otherwise pale skintone, she clasped her hands behind her back, no doubt just as nervous as he was, as he made it further down. Her navel was slight and cute and gave way to her comparatively wider hips, which in turn led Junpei to her groin. She had a patch of beautiful bright red hair above her vagina which gave an even more heightened contrast to her skintone than her nipples, her lips were wet and swollen, ready to accept him whenever she felt the time was right.

Chidori likewise took the time to look over Junpei, she had anticipated this moment just as much as he had and wished to see how much what she had expected lined up to reality. Junpei's shoulders were broad but sloped downwards slightly, his muscles weren't large but they were still apparent and developed. His chest was fairly hairy, in fact, most of him was and the hair from his chest led down to a bare belly and further down from there to his crotch. Chidori had never thought that Junpei had much body hair, but the realization now excited her. Speaking of things which excited her, Junpei's member stood out more than anything else, it pointed forward accusatorily as if to say that it was Chidori's fault that it was in such a state. Chidori smiled slightly at the thought as she inspected it further, Junpei's pubic hair was a deep black and seemed to fan out from his penis' base, his penis, itself, seemed fairly long, but Chidori had never seen one before for comparison, and it's width surprised her 'I know it can, but it's hard to think that can go inside of me.' she thought to herself.

"Wow, you're beautiful, Chidori." Junpei broke the silence, Chidori blushed but kept her eyes on Junpei's as they took in the moment. "I've always found you quite handsome, Junpei-kun." Now it was Junpei's turn to blush, "Y-yeah, well..." Junpei trailed off with nothing to say as it seemed they both needed to get rid of the bit of awkwardness between them. Chidori walked forward, startling Junpei, she stood on her tip toes and gave Junpeei a light kiss on the lips. Before Junpei could respond she hugged him, resting her head on his chest, "I love you Junpei-kun." Junpei wrapped his arms around her and fell back onto his bed. They kissed as they rubbed every part of the other, Junpei inspected every slight curve in Chisori's body as she etched out his every muscle with her finger. Junpei shivered as Chidori traced his belly and she gave a light giggle as Junpei rubbed her butt. "Every part of you is so perfect, Chidori." Junpei praised, Chidori simply smiled and got off of him, setting herself besides him on the bed.

"Uh, was it something I said?" Junpei asked puzzled. Chidori simply shook her head no before spreading out her legs, "Have you ever seen one, Junpei-kun?" She asked, "N-no, they blur out all the good parts in-" Junpei stopped himself, decidng that talking about all the dirty videos he had seen wasn't very smart right now. "Why don't you take a better look." Chidori didn't so much ask as much as she commanded with a smile, but still, Junpei did as told and positioned himself in front of her before bending down to get a good look. This was Junpei's first time seeing a real vagina up close and he first noticed how ornate the whole thing seemed to be, he thought to himself that it must be because she was aroused and how wet she was further confimred this. At the crest of the whole operation was a...'nub' seemed the most applicable word to junpei, which he figured was the clitoris. He poked it lightly to gauge a reaction from Chidori who did not disappoint as her light gasp gave junpei permission to go forward as far as he was concerned.

Junpei lightly rubbed her clit as he inspected the rest of her. Chidori blushed and tried not to moan, she didn't want to embarrass herself but she still let one out after Junpei inserted one of his fingers in her. "Do you like this Chidori?" Junpei asked, he sounded unsure and Chidori thought she heard his voice shake a bit from nervousness. "It feels really good, Junpei-kun, but I want you to use your tongue." Junpei was a little scared now, he had never thought about giving oral sex, it was always the girl who did that stuff not the guy, he didn't know where to start but gave her entrance a slight lick getting a shiver and a moan from chidori in return. "Keep doing that..." Chidori instructed as Junpei continued to soothe her with his tongue. Chidori sat up a bit and held her hand on the back of Junpei's head to keep him in place as he kept going.

"Uh, Chidori?" Junpei asked, taking Chidori out of her reverie temporarily. "What is it, Junpei?" Junpei stood on his knees as he held his penis in front of him. "C-can I put it in now?" Junpei's member was almost bulging now in anticipation, Chidori felt a little bad for Junpei as it almost looked like it hurt. She simply nodded her head in agreement ready to take the boy she loved inside of her. Junpei blushed a bit and uttered a thanks in a small voice before leaning over as he lined up with her entrance. Chidori received a light poke above her vagina and gave a shocked gasp, "Shit sorry, I keep thinking it's higher up than it is." Junpei stammered an apology before finally entering her. He went in slowly but smoothly, trying his best to not hurt her as he entered. Chidori closed her eyes as she felt him slide into her; he felt somehow much larger than he had appeared as he pierced her.

"Are you okay, Chidori?" Junpei asked shyly, "Yes Junpei, keep going." Chidori answered breathlessly. Junpei started to thrust as Chidori moaned under her breath, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him in closer as she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back slightly as her other fell on his butt. Junpei blushed at Chidori's touch but reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her as well, slightly raising her off the bed in the process. "Chidori, you feel so good." Junpei groaned as he continued to move in and out of her with still increasing frequency, Chidori answered with a moan and burrowed her face into his neck. Junpei's groans seemed to reverberate as Chidori felt herself tighten around him, "Mmmmm Junpei, I'm cumming." she whispered as her pleasure began to rise, "Y-yeah I'm almost there too." Junpei informed as his hips continued to thrust into Chidori.

"Inside..." Chidori mumbled, "What was that?" Junpei asked, "I want you to do it inside of me." Chidori told him as her own hips began to move up and down involuntarily as she orgasmed. "B-but what if you get-" Junpei started, "I don't care, Junpei-kun!" Chidori announced as her pleasure reached it's peak. Junpei couldn't take it anymore and finally let himself go inside of her, Chidori's toes curled as she felt Junpei's warmth release inside of her to coincide with her own orgasm. That night was very special for the both of them, and it didn't stop even after they made love. From Chidori sketching Junpei afterwards, to curling up in bed and watching TV they spent as much time as possible enjoying each others company and taking it all in. Eventually though they fell asleep, with Chidori holding him tightly so as to not lose him they drifted off together.

However, this is merely a single possibility. Just as Chidori's death on November 22 could've possibly been averted so too could this have come to pass. However in other worlds in other times, life did not treat Junpei Iori so kindly. To Be Continued-


End file.
